pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludicolo
Ludicolo (Japanese: ルンパッパ Runpappa) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Behavior When it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. Special abilities Its special abilities include Swift Swim and Rain Dish. Evolution Ludicolo is the evolved form of Lombre, and is the final evolutionary stage of Lotad. To evolve Lombre into Ludicolo one must use a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Lombre |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Lombre |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Lombre |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Lombre |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Lombre (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Lombre |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Lombre |Trozei=Secret Storage 1 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Lombre |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Fall City Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings. |sapphire=Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power. |emerald=When it hears festive music, all the cells in its body become stimulated, and it begins moving in rhythm. It does not quail even when it faces a tough opponent. |firered=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |leafgreen=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |diamond=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |pearl=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |platinum=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |heartgold=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power. |soulsilver=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power. |black=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |white=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |black 2=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |white 2=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |x=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |y=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |or=Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings. |as=Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo’s body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 272 front.png |rbysapsprs=Ludicolo Shiny RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 272 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Ludicolo Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 272 front.png |frlgsprs=Ludicolo Shiny RSFRLG.png |IIIback=Ludicolo Back III.png |IIIbacks=Ludicolo Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=DP 272 front.png |dpsprf = DP 272f front.png |dpsprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 272 front.png |ptsprf = DP 272f front.png |ptsprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 272 front.png |hgsssprf = DP 272f front.png |hgsssprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Ludicolo Back IV.png |IVbacks=Ludicolo Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Ludicolo BW.gif |xyspr=Ludicolo XY.gif |xysprs=Ludicolo Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Brock's Ludicolo *Poncho's Ludicolo *Tierno's Ludicolo Trivia In Pokémon Colosseum during the first battle against Miror. B, he uses all Ludicolo except for one Shadow Sudowoodo. Etymology The name Ludicolo sounds similar to the English word ludicrous, and the Spanish word ridiculo, which means ridiculous. Gallery 272Ludicolo_AG_anime.png 272Ludicolo_AG_anime_2.png 272Ludicolo_Dream.png 272Ludicolo_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon